battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Remake Skylanders - Yay
How Upgrading Works So instead of being forced to pick ONE upgrade path and not get the other, now it's basically this: there's five upgrade paths for each of the following: Sky-chi, Primary Attack, Secondary Attack, Tertiary Attack, and Defense. Each one of them has a whooping SIX upgrades in them, but you're only allowed to pick three until moving onto the next upgrade path, with costs inducing every upgrade you make. Oh yeah, 6 upgrades before the Upgrade Path phase. Oh yeah, if you're asking my fan-made version, it's Skylanders Infinity. WHY HAS THEIR NEVER BEEN A CROSSOVER?! Skylanders *Air **Wishywashy: An air genie sorcerer. Has a similar backstory as Ninjini, but she was unable to escape from her bottle. Currently Ninjini's ally. *Dark *Earth **Strike Boulder: Grand champion of the Boulder Alley, retired to defend Skylands with his boulders. Strike Boulder misses his old friends but he might get contact from them. *Magic **Superu-san: Anime wizard girl who was a scrapped character of an anime, for reasons unknown. She's mysteriously cute. Somehow got to the real world. *Tech **Technope: Technope is a rap & dubstep music master. He became a Skylander after his parents suddenly disappeared. *Undead **Black-in-a-Box: Animated to defend Skylands, Black-in-a-Box strikes fear into his enemy's faces. Hopefully not his friend's faces. **Grave Danger Bonus: TSRITW's Cronies Time to discuss about TSRITW's odd behavior, along with the extremely dumb admins. Currently, I'm the only one who cares that the wiki has to be good, and it's a hit-or-miss. Let's discuss which cronies are bad and which ones are not! *Jaydob04: Jaydob04. I won't say he's being an idiot, but he sure is acting dumb. Making an opinion that duplicates are horrid isn't wrong. But Jaydob04 sees this as wrong and says that hating duplicates is hating him. Come on. That's not how it goes. *TSRITW: Starts out like this. **Jorvin adds me to his object show, when I NEVER ASKED TO BE ADDED. To be fair, I'm kinda being hypocritical because I'm in TQOSE 4 without asking to be in it. **He jokes about hypnotizing me. However, just like the General, all I want is out of the object show. **I can't tell who he was talking to (bet Battle) but he said he'll demote one of us. If it's because we are begging to be removed that's a stupid reason. *Arifmetix: A bureaucrat trolling me, because I didn't ask for rainbow eyebrow Fourteen? That's not what an actual bureaucrat does! *The Whole Fanbase: The biggest thing I hate is that I get wrecked when I state that I hate Fourteen having rainbow features. I'm okay with the Rainbow skateboard after I figured out why they have that, BUT I AM NOT OKAY ON WHY FOURTEEN HAS TO HAVE RAINBOW EYEBROWS! Is this a nod to everybody's rainbow Fourteen?! And Another Bonus The Oracle's pretty frusturating if you chose the wrong paths. *Chompies is easier than Spiders, because Spiders has a GARGANTUA. Yes, a GARGANTUA! What do they do? They pull you in with a string which DOES DAMAGE. *Big Fish has TWO Gargantuas. You don't take less damage from Gargantuas as far as I've seen, you take the SAME AMOUNT OF DAMAGE. But I'm playing as a Giant, sooooooo... **I frequently take this path because I want the Soul Gem. Some honorable mentions on what other paths sound like. Some are at least easy. *Water sounds extremely frusturating, as Zaps will troll you until you're no more. *Catch is a waste of time and a health sapper. No collectibles. AT ALL. *Reflection and Puzzle are both good, but Puzzle may be using way too much brains. *Power is easy. Also on February 16th, 2019, when Ninjini was suddenly in danger, I changed to Tree-Rex when Ninjini was going to be attacked by the Slobbering Mutticus. Regardless it attacked me. Ridicolous. Oh yeah, I'm going to do Empire of Ice with only Ninjini. Only time I swap is when I get to the Ice Crater Lake and when Ninjini is on deliberately low HP. Category:Blog posts